Humungousaur (Richard 10)
Humungousaur is the Alpha-Omegatrix's DNA sample of a Vaxsarian from Terradino. Appearance Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His skin is hard, blue and aquamarine color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. When he grows, his tail gains big spikes. Humungousaur wears the Alpha-Omegatrix symbol on his chest. In Alpha-Omegaverse, he has a red sash on. He also wears a white belt and black briefs. He wears the Simpicitrix on his chest. In a recent release, Humungousaur has been given a new design. His skin now has the coloration of canon Humungousaur, but his face has blue designs on it. He has red eyes, a red sash, a red belt, and a black kilt with red plaid designs on it. He is also confirmed to have a deep Scottish accent to go along with the design. Powers Humungousaur possesses incredible strength and a thick layer of skin which provides vast resistance to injury. Humungousaur proved that he is very strong by lifting a building without increasing his size. According to Richard, Humungousaur is strong enough to lift Way Big. Humongousaur can do a Shoulder Charge and make shockwaves by slamming the ground. Humungousaur has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 ft. His strength increases as he grows. Humungousaur can generate his dinosaur features without changing size. Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. Humungousaur is quite agile for his size. Richard 10 *In Girlfriend Trouble, Humungousaur was accidentally turned into, then used to fight Tidal Babe, but failed to. *In Meet Ben 10, Humungosaur is used by Richard to fight Ben as Spidermonkey. Alpha-Omegaverse Present *In A New Beginning Part 1, Humungousaur was used to fight Eleveneleven. *In A New Beginning Part 2, Humungousaur was used to fight Darama, Slamworm, Crabdozer, and Buglizard. *In Meet Ben 10... Again, Humungousaur is used by Ben. Flashback *In If At First You Don't Succeed..., Humungousaur is used to fight Ammunition's robotic turkey. Appearances Richard 10 *Girlfriend Trouble (debut; accidental; selected alien was Nanomech) *Meet Ben 10 Present Alpha-Omegaverse *A New Beginning Part 1 (first reappearance) *A New Beginning Part 2 *Meet Ben 10... Again Flashback Alpha-Omegaverse *If At First You Don't Succeed... (first reappearance) Trivia *Ironically, Ultimate Humungousaur appeared before him. This may be due to Drahcir being able to transform without an Alpha-Omegatrix, and therefore didn't need to go regular Humungosaur before going Ultimate. *In Intergalactic Encounters, Humungousaur is replaced by Cybersaur and Guardian Reptile. *The new design is based upon the Mel Gibson version of William Wallace, being Scottish and having blue designs/paint on his face. This design is nicknamed "Wallasaur". Category:Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Vaxasaurians Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens